Halo 4
by Halowriter
Summary: This Story Is Based on Spartan 054 Cota She meets the arbiter after chief has gone missing. They begin a Journey to Find the Masterchief after finally in 3 years get a hit on his transponder unit the reason it takes so long is cause of the distance he is.


Spartan 054

**Spartan 054**

**CHAPTER 1**

****

Cota fired a burst from her BR55 and smiled as the stun rounds found thier place in the ODST's helmet the soldier fell unconcious. Cota ran as fast as she could to a stone wall to avoid any enemy fire. She stopped 30 meters from her objective.

Cota reloaded her rifle and took in her situation. She had been dropped into an abandoned village and needed to get to a hornet flyer in the Village Square. There was a 10 man team of ODST's 7 of which cota had taken out 3 were left.

She looked at surrounding walls look for enemys and then sprinted towards the hornet, a shot rebounded off her shield and she took cover behind the flyer.

Up on a small balcony she spotted the remaining fireteam. She pulled her sniper rifle from her back and sighted down the scope. One of the ODST's spun into an open window and Cota fired and he took the stunner in the chest and he sprawled over.

One of the Helljumpers panicked and ran he took a shot and in the leg he fell to his knees. Cota then fired her last rounds into his back and he fell over.

1 more left where was he.

CLICK the round of a pistol being jacked in the chamber. Cota spun and thought " D#M howd he get around me. What she saw was a istol pointed at her head. within a split second of turning she grabbed his arm and twisted it till she felt resistance and heard a snap. The man fell to his knees and dropped the gun.

Cota snatched it up and shoved into his helmet, She pulled the trigger and heard a loud clack as the round impacted with his helmet and dented it in. He fell over knocked cold.

CHAPTER 2

Cota was confused she didn't remember this she was in her bed. But instead she was running through the woods. A tree fell in her bath it was on fire aand it illuminated the night sky. There was screaming, to her left there was more people running one of them fell and and a blue ball of fire hit him square in the face. All she remembered she was 6 and her Papa told her to run away from the aliens. " Cota where are you" someone yelled "Papa" she paused and looked around for him "papa" he was in front of her he ran back and picked her up they contiued to run. He tripped and fell.

A marine fireteam ran up opened up on the aliens behind them her father struggled to get up he took a plasma bolt in theback. Cota ran andtripped she fell on the ground hit her head.

She remembered a lady telling her that her family was gone and her and the other three hundred kids had been saved. She dreamed of the augmentations and training she had been put through.

" Spartan-054 come to the bridge" the captains voice rang over the loud speaker. Cota awoke and got up she donned her armor with the help of lab technicians one of tthem handed her a BR and she left.

The captain looke out of the viewing screen to see the small planet of Vizron VI. Covenant cruisers dropped phantoms and jumped to slipspace. This was one battle the covenant would let be solved on the ground it was different.

"Luitenant Shikari arm archer pods 1 through 4 and fire them on the closest group of phantoms." He ordered her

"Missiles launched 7 seconds till impact" she told him.

Cota walked onto the bridge she looked forward and saw a group of phantoms obliterated there were many more though. " Captain" she called him

The captain turned around the spartan standing in front of him stood easily 7 feet tall and this was the second time he had ever personally met one.

Cota saw the captain as a man who would do anything to keep his crew safe and he was older than some with a stern face but his eyes sparkled with a gleam that broke trough his hard exteroir.

"Captain new Covenant ship has arrived" Shikari yelled

"Prepare the MAC gun and fire on my command" The captai ordered

Shikari tapped a button and the MAC began to charge

Spartan-054 looked threw the viewing screen and noticed the covenant cruiser fire at the enemy phantoms.

"Captain she said there firing on the other ships" The captain looked forard and and said the elites.

"Captain recieving transmission" a foreward tech said.

**an elite appeared on the holo panel and it said "I am the Arbiter"**


End file.
